The present invention relates generally to vessels and containers used in containing fluids. More particularly, this invention pertains to vessels used in consumer products which provide for novelty chemiluminescence by means of a two component reaction within sealed cavities of the vessel walls.
Alcohol is a favorite consumer beverage and is frequently served to the consumer in venues with reduced lighting, such as eating, drinking and dancing establishments. In such venues ambience is a critical feature. Proprietors of such establishments try to match the features of food and drink to the desired ambience favored by their clientele. More youthful and energetic consumers favor establishments providing containerized beverages. It has long been recognized that these consumers find beverages more attractive, and the activity involved in consuming such beverages more enjoyable, if the containers associated with such consumption are provided with a novel appearance.
Luminescence in vessels or containers for food or drink is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,081, issued to Pita, et al. on Dec. 15, 1992, discloses a double walled plastic beverage container having a chemiluminescent fluid disposed within the wall cavity. Another chemiluminescent fluid is contained separately within a compressible toroidal tube in the upper rim of the container. When the rim is flexed the toroidal tube is compressed, causing the fluid contained therein to rupture a thin membrane separating the fluids and thereby produce a chemiluminescent reaction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,467, issued to Kurdian on Nov. 5, 2002, a re-fillable plastic luminescing bottle is disclosed. The bottle incorporates an ampule having a frangible membrane separating the individual chemilumescent fluids.
The tube, or ampule, of the prior art is relatively unprotected from crushing and thus is subject to premature activation caused by accidental or intentional crushing. Finally, the chemiluminescent novelty of the prior art container cannot be readily associated with a branded packaged beverage because and activation of the chemiluminescent is not necessarily linked to consumption of any particular beverage.
From the perspective of the prepackaged beverage field, especially the prepackaged alcoholic beverage field, the prior art chemiluminescent containers are of limited value.
What is needed is a sealable chemiluminescent container for packaging beverages having a system by which opening the sealable closure of the beverage container simultaneously activates the chemiluminescent reactants.
What is also needed is a sealable chemiluminescent container for packaging beverages having a means of protecting the compressible tube commonly used for activating the chemiluminescent reactants.
What is finally needed is a method of selecting beverages and chemiluminescent components and, then, assembling the chemiluminescent containers so that the chemiluminescent light can be used to provide information regarding a characteristic of the beverage.